


Noe Bedre

by AmazingCupcake



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blowjobs and stuff, Evak - Freeform, Even is an adorable and caring boyfriend, Fluff, He is not with Sonja, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Insomnia, Is mother is a fanatic, Isak's father is an abusive asshole, Lots of angst because i'm maso, M/M, No bipolar disorder mentioned, Past Child Abuse, Rimming, Shy Isak Valtersen, Smut, smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingCupcake/pseuds/AmazingCupcake
Summary: Isak has a dark past he refuses to share with anyone. He believes nobody can love him. That's until the most beautiful human being ever created arrives in his life to prove him wrong. Isak's head is all messed up but Even will try everything to fix it, because that's what boyfriend are here for, right?





	Noe Bedre

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! First of all, English isn't my first language so I hope it's not too bad (maybe I even created words, who knows?)  
> Then hm well I guess I have to warn you about the whole 'abuse thing'. If it triggers you in any way, don't read it (it's only mentioned a few times).  
> Also mention of male pregnancy at the end, but if it's not your thing, don't read the end.  
> Finally, I hope I didn't messed up any names or something, I was sick when I started this fic :'  
> Love you all! <3

Tonight was one of those numerous nights when insomnia was keeping Isak Valtersen awake, forcing him to think about things he wanted to forget. The boy was staring at the ceiling, even though it was dark and couldn’t see anything. He had insomnia for about a year and his doctor at the time gave him pills for that. It worked quite well but one day, Isak took far too many but just wanted to sleep. All his friends thought he had tried to kill himself but actually, he was just exhausted. Since then, the doctor gave him other pills but they were less efficient. Not at all to be honest.  
Isak used to live with his parent in Oslo until a couple of years ago. He now lived with Lin and Eskild, his two flatmates. Isak Valtersen’s parents were really...special. Not in the good way. His father was abusive to his mum and Isak, but mostly, Isak. He could remember the countless hours of beating he gave him. The only things he taught Isak was to obbey, to keep quiet and to know no one would ever love him. Ever. As for his mum, she was crazy. She believed in God with a her heart but that wasn’t the reason for her insanity. She thought the word was ending, she believe everything the Bible and fanatics said. His mother and father were still together because she loved him to much to divorce. Him, on the other hand, had numerous affairs. Isak knew that but his mother didn’t. He haven’t seen them since he moved here. His friends knew vaguely about the beating but none of them asked questions. They avoid contact though, except for their morning handshakes. Isak hated contact with people. No one could touch him without him flinching or moving away.  
He was in first year in Hartvig Nissens skole in Oslo and had a few good friends there. School had started a couple of weeks ago. It was actually pretty nice, mostly because the blond haired boy was studying something he really loved: Biology.  
He sighed once again, running his hand over his face and closed his eyes. Bloody insomnia.  
What felt like an eternity later, the clock on the wall said 7.00am. Isak stood up and got dressed with a dark jeans and a basic grey sweater. Today was pretty cloudy but at least, it wasn’t raining. It was cold though.  
“Halla.” Isak smiled as he reached his friends. Jonas, his best friend, Magnus and Madhi.  
“Hei Isak.” Jonas smiled brightly, looking as happy as usual.  
They made their usual handshake and started talking.  
“What’s up?”  
The blond haired boy shrugged. “I promised Vilde I’d come to her ‘meeting’ tonight. I regret it already.”  
“Then don’t go.” Madhi smiled, rolling a cigarette.  
“I’ve promised.” He sighed. “She’s gonna kill me if I don’t go.”  
“Yeah, that girl is a tiger.” Magnus said and they all turned to him, surprised. “What? Look at her.”  
The guys started talking again but Isak’s attention had been stolen by a fucking gorgeous man walking to a group of guys. The boy literally couldn’t stop himself. The other man had his hood over his head but Isak could see his face nonetheless. He had sharp cheekbones and fuck! How come he didn’t notice him before?! That guy was a bloody gorgeous piece of art! The green eyed student stared as the other man sat next to his friends, a join behind his ear. Suddenly, he looked up and locked eyes with Isak for half a second before the younger one looked back at his friends, trying not to blush. Shit. Thanks God, the bell rang. When Isak looked back at the gorgeous man sitting with his friends,he thought his heart was going to break into pieces because the man was still looking at him, intrigued. The younger shook himself up and walked inside to attend his Biology class where Sana was waiting already, sitting at her usual seat.  
“Hei.” Isak smiled as he sat next to the girl.  
“Halla.” She smiled slightly, her eyes not leaving the article she was reading on her laptop.  
The class was pretty eventless, except for the teacher having no bra once again. Isak liked girls but heck, that should be illegal with such a strong...er breast. Well, Isak didn’t really liked girls, he enjoyed their company but actually prefered guys. He didn’t tell anyone though, not sure how they’d react. He wouldn’t want to get beaten up and lose all his friends because of his sexual orientation. Sana herself told him it wasn’t natural and homosexuals were bound to extinction. That was harsh but maybe she was right. The rest of the day was really long, and the recent lack of sleep wasn’t helping. He forced himself to stay awake, drinking more coffee and energy drinks than he should.  
That evening, Isak walked to where Vilde had told him the meeting would be and heck, why did he agree to do that already? Sighing, he entered the building, almost immediately welcomed by a very happy Vilde. The blond haired girl smiled brightly.  
“Isak! I knew you’d make it.”  
The younger smiled. “I wouldn’t have miss that, right?”  
She clearly hadn’t noticed the irony in his voice as she talked again. “You can have a seat, we’ll start soon.”  
He nodded and without a word, sat on the first raw, close to the door, just in case. Isak started scrolling on his phone, seeing nothing interesting on Twitter.  
“Even! I’m glad you’re here!” He heard Vilde say and looked up. His heart missed a beat as he stared at the gorgeous guy he’d spotted at school earlier. So that guy was called Even. The guy walked right behind Isak, far too close to him for the younger’s taste. He thought his heart had stopped and forced himself not to turn around to look at the other boy.  
The group of girls started introducing the topic of the evening and what they were going to do but Isak had spaced out before they even started talking. But then, he briefly heard something about working in pairs and love-xercice, or whatever they called it. Isak decided it wasn’t for him and left the room, trying to be discreet. He hadn’t noticed Even’s interest on him though. Quickly, the younger went outside and sat on a bench, under a lamppost. With a sigh, he grabbed the join he had prepare in case he’d have needed it for tonight. He thanked himself internally and lightened up the join with his lighter. Only, it didn’t seem to work. Bloody karma. With a disappointed sigh, he threw his empty lighter in the closest bin.  
“Need a light?”  
Isak turned around to see the beautiful man, Even, looking at him with a smirk. The kind of smirk that makes your knees go weak. He simply nodded, losing all the vocabulary he knew. The guy sat next to him and handed him a lighter, his eyes not leaving Isak’s face.  
“Takk.” The younger said, barely audible and lightened the join before giving the lighter back.  
“I’m Even” The older said, still the same smirk on the lips. “Even Bech Næsheim.”  
“Isak.” The younger said and took a puff, trying not to look uncomfortable by the presence of a stranger next to him, even though that stranger was by far the most beautiful human being Isak had the chance to lean his eyes on.  
“You’re friend with the leader of the group?”  
Isak smiled and looked at the other one, meeting his bright blue eyes. “Leader? That’s a big word.”  
Even had not stopped looking at the cute student next to him. Honestly, this boy was so bloody cute but hot in the same time. He knew he was screw because he just met the guy and not looking at him was already too hard.  
“You’re new here?” Isak asked, taking another puff of his join and handed it to Even, silently asking him he wanted some.  
“Takk” The older smiled, taking the join. “Ja, I just arrived. It’s a nice school though.”  
Isak nodded, looking away because hell, that must be creepy as fuck. But he couldn’t help it, that guy was bloody gorgeous and his cheekbones! They were sharper than his kitchen knives.  
“That’s good shit, where did you get it?”  
Isak smiled. “My best friend knows some good dealers.”  
Even nodded, taking another puff.  
The younger spoke again before it gets uncomfortable. “Are you coming to Chris’s party tomorrow? I heard you were friend.” Well saw actually.  
“Ja, probably. Will you?”  
“Yeah, Jonas will drag me there either I want it or not.”  
“Jonas’s your best friend?”  
“Ja.” Isak said, taking the join Even handed him with a smile. Urg, why is that man so gorgeous! Jeez!  
“That’s chill.”  
“That’s chill.” The younger one repeated with a smile.  
“So, what kind of music do you like? Please don't tell me Justin Bieber.”  
Isak bursted into laughing and Even, himself, couldn’t stop the smile on his lips because the younger one was really...his smile was just...woaw!  
“Nei, I’m more into Hip hop musics from the 90’s.” He answered, still grinning.  
The other nodded.  
“How about your favorite colour?”  
Once again, Isak laughed and looked at the other as if he had gone mental. “My favorite colour? Seriously?”  
“Ja, I wanna know you better.” Even smiled at him, looked at the green eyes of the boy next to him. They were splendid, still, it looked like they were hiding lots of things. That boy looked sad, even when he smiled.  
“Um right.” Isak blushed, which Even found adorable. “It’s red. Yours?”  
“I like green.”  
Isak took another puff, trying not to imagine things. Still, Even said he favorite colour was green while looking at the younger’s green eyes.  
“How ‘bout movies?” Isak asked, handing the end of the join to Even.  
“Pretty much everything, except shitty movies like all dramatic and stuff.”  
“Same.” Isak smiled, looking at the dark sky full of clouds.  
“You live around here?” Even asked, taking a last puff before turning the join off.  
“Um yeah, like five minutes away from here. You?”  
“I lived with my parents next street.”  
The mention of parents made Isak shiver and Even noticed.  
“You’re cold?”  
“Oh um nei, it was just a shiver.” Isak said awkwardly and stood up. “I’m gonna go but I’ll see you at the party tomorrow, right?”  
“Do you want me to drive you back?”  
Isak shook his head, smiling shyly and Even had to fight the urge to kiss that boy.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow then.” The blue eyed man smiled brightly. Isak started walking away when Even called him back.  
“Hm?”  
“Can I have your number first?”  
The younger’s cheeks turned a bright red and he nodded shyly. Oh Lord, Even almost lost it. He forced himself to stay calm as he handed his Iphone to the blond. He couldn’t stop staring at him though. Quickly, the younger handed him his phone back.  
“God natt, Even.”  
The other smiled even more. “Night, Isak”.  
The blond walked away, cheeks burning and feeling both awkward and happy. That was a weird feeling though. As if butterflies had somehow made their way to his stomach. He quickly walked to the flat he shared with Lin and Eskild, hoping Vilde wouldn't throw a fit at him for leaving before the end of the meeting. Isak crashed on his bed with the feeling he wasn't going to sleep tonight. And he wasn't wrong. The next morning, he didn't have to wake up since he had slept barely an hour between two and three. Since then, his brain refused to let him use the rest he needed. He took the tram to school, standing God knows how against the bar. He wanted to sleep so bad but in the same time, knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, even if he was in his bed. He didn't even try to pay attention to what the french teacher was saying as he rested his head on his hand. At noon, he went to the cafeteria to join the boys. They weren’t here yet but that shouldn't be long by now. In the meantime, Isak let his head rest on his arm, itself on the table. He fell asleep before he register what was happening. Even saw it though. He saw Isak coming in the cafeteria, dark bags under his eyes. He wanted to talk to the boy but suddenly, Isak fell asleep on the table. Even briefly thought he should wake him up before his friends sat at that same table. Carefully, a guy with messy hair and dark eyebrows shook his shoulder as softly as possible. Still, Isak’s eyes snapped open and he took a step back, terrified. Even couldn’t help but be surprised by the boy’s reaction. His friends were clearly worried but quickly, Isak smiled and muttered some kind of apologies. That boy was hiding too much things, Even could tell. He wanted to help him though.  
Isak and him made eyes contact for a second and both of their heart skipped a beat before the younger looked down in shame.  
“You’ve been exhausted recently” Jonas started, frowning. “Is everything alright? Is it the insomnia again?”  
“It never left.” Isak shrugged and rested his head back in his hand.  
“Don’t you wanna see the doctor?”  
“What for?” The younger raised an eyebrow. “So she’ll give me useless pills against insomnia?”  
Jonas shrugged. “Who knows? They could work.”  
Isak purposely ignored him and looked at the two other guys sitting in front of him with a smile. “Are you going to Chris’s party tonight?”  
“Hell yeah we’re going! Who do you think we are?” Madhi laughed frankly.  
“I don't know if it’s a good idea for you to go, you’re exhausted.” Jonas frowned, looking at his best friend.  
Isak looked at him like he had gone mental but before he could answer, Magnus did.  
“Of course it’s a good idea! Alcohol will knock you out quickly!”  
Isak chuckled even though he knew perfectly well it wouldn't work like that. He dare to look behind Madhi to see Even and his perfect hair, sitting a few table away, staring straight at him. Isak smiled shyly at the man who quickly smiled back, even though he seemed worried. Isak went to buy a cappuccino and a sandwich as his friends did the same. Jonas and Isak were sitting behind the table, the seats in front of them empty since Madhi and Magnus were buying food. He didn't dare to looked up, in case the gorgeous student would still be looking at him.  
“Isak what tHE FUCK!?” Jonas suddenly freaked out, looking at the sandwich on his best friend's hand. Even couldn’t help but look up though, hearing that.  
“W-What?” Isak asked, confused.  
Jonas grabbed the sandwich from the other’s hands quickly and looked at him like he’d gone mental before showing the description on it.  
“You’re fucking allergic to peanut butter, Isak!”  
From his seat, Even heard that and was more concerned than ever. If Isak was allergic, why did he buy it? The cute boy mumbled something that Even couldn’t hear.  
“Sorry I-I was away I guess.” Isak muttered, feeling embarrassed.  
“Fuck yes you were! You could've died!” Jonas opened his eyes widely and gave his own sandwich to Isak before buying another one for himself. The blond’s shoulders fell a little and he looked back at the sandwich Jonas had gave him, wondering how he could have forget about his own allergy.  
Thanks God, the rest of the day was pretty eventless. Isak saw Even a couple of time during the day and every times, the other man would smiled at him in a so-fucking-sexy way. If Isak was listening to himself, he’d ripped the man’s clothes off his body and goes on his knees to suck his…  
“Isak?” Said a voice. “You’re still there?”  
He looked at Magnus with a smile. “Yeah sorry, um you were saying?”  
“I’m picking you up tonight, right?”  
“Oh um yes, takk.”  
That evening, Isak got a shower before getting dressed with his best outfits. Eskild, his ‘guru’ as he called himself, told him this jeans was enhancing how gorgeous his ass was.  
Magnus picked him up a bit later and they drove for barely ten minutes before they reached Chris’s house. They joined Jonas and Madhi before they got in. The party was pretty cool. People were dancing on Gabriele, which Isak found exasperating. Thanks God, or Jonas in that case, his best friend had brought a large amount of weed. The four student went to the bathroom and were glad to find it empty. Isak layed down in the tub with Jonas as the two other sat on the floor, preparing everything to hit the bong. For a long time, they stayed here, getting so high they’d probably not remember the party tomorrow.  
“That’s some really good one.” Isak smiled, handing the bottle of plastic used as a bong. “Really good one.”  
“I agree.” Magnus laughed far more than he would while being normal.  
Suddenly, the door of the bathroom opened and Isak smiled brightly without even meaning to.  
“Even!” He giggled, far too high for his own good.  
The other seemed surprised to see the four guys getting high in the bathroom, but most of all, his little crush, Isak. After all, that’s what it was, right? A little crush.  
“Isak.” He smiled, amused.  
“Guys” Isan turned to his friends who were just as high as him. “This is Even.” He then turn to the man standing by the door frame. “Even, this is guys.”  
Even smiled a bit more. “Nice to meet you all. Um now if you want, I think they’re gonna play games outside. In the swimming pool and stuff.”  
Magnus looked like he reached heaven. “There’s a swimming pool?!”  
Even nodded, laughing. Isak, on the other hand, looked down as his smile disappeared.  
“What are we waiting for?” Mahdi laughed and stood up. They all stood up but the youngest didn't move. Isak didn't wanna go to the swimming pool. He hated water since his father had tried to drown him a couple of times to ‘teach him a lesson’. It was hard enough to stay in an empty tub, no need to go in a swimming pool.  
Even closed the door behind him and looked at the green eyed boy.  
“Are you okay?”  
Isak forced himself to smiled brightly, pushing his bad thoughts away. “Of course, why wouldn't I?”  
“You look tired.” Even frowned and climbed in the tub, observed by a very high Isak.  
“How do you do tha’?” The younger asked, smiling.  
“Do what?” Even replied with an amused smile, his bright blue eyes looking at the gorgeous but far too high cutie in front of him.  
“Being that gorgeous.” Isak smiled. If he wasn't high, Even though, he’d have blushed like hell. “That’s not human!”  
The older tried not to laugh but couldn’t help it. His eyes were shining as he bit his lips.  
“You should see yourself right now.”  
Ah! Here it is! Isak is now blushing violently and Even can't help but find it absolutely adorable. Even that word is not good enough to describe how cute Isak was.  
“Stop joking.” Isak said, cheeks still red.  
“I’m not joking.” the taller one smiled softly.  
“Of course you are.” The blond smiled sadly, the words sounding bitter in his mouth. “How could you find someone like me attractive?”  
Even opened his eyes widely, his smile now gone from his face. “Can’t you see yourself? You’re so fucking hot!”  
Isak looked at the ceiling and sighed, clearly not convinced.  
“Isak, please, look at me.”  
And Isak did. He looked at the perfectly combed haired man sitting his front of him, his bright blue eyes scanning his face, reading through him.  
“You’re gorgeous as fuck, Isak.” Even said truthfully as the other sat on the tub slowly. “Gosh, I can't keep my eyes off you. I wanna kiss you all the time!”  
Tears were forming in the younger’s eyes as he pressed his head against his knees. No. He wasn't gorgeous. His father made it clear that no one would love him. And he was right.  
“You don't believe me.” Even said, more a statement than an actual question.  
Isak looked up slowly, feeling the tears ready to leave his eyes. Too late. One did. The other man wiped it away with his thumb and that’s the first time someone touched him without him freaking out. Very, very slowly, he came closer to Even’s face, their lips only a few centimeters apart, but didn't kiss him. They foreheads were pressed against each other and Isak wasn’t scared. For the first time ever, he wasn't scared of contact. He actually wanted it. He felt a hand on his neck before lips crashed against his. Instantly, the young student pressed his hands on Even’s shoulder, needing to feel him. Their lips moved in perfect harmony as if they’d done that all their lives. The feeling was just too bloody perfect, Isak wanted to scream. The older let go of his lips to kiss his jaw and neck. Isak was getting turned on only by this. Little did he know Even did too. The younger blond was surprised by himself because someone was touching him, kissing him, and he wasn't scared a bit. He even enjoyed it. And yet, he had met the guy a couple of days ago. He ran his hand through the man’s hair, enjoying how soft their were as Even kept kissing his neck. Isak’s skin was covered in goosebumps but that wasn't a bad feeling. Slowly, the blue eyed man looked up at him with shining eyes and smiled softly before he made the softest kiss ever on Isak’s lips. That’s when the door opened again. Jonas appeared and seemed very surprised to see the two guys sitting so close, Even’s hand in his best friend’s hair. Isak hated being touched but clearly, it was okay with the guy touching him. Oh and Jonas always knew Isak was gay, so he wasn't surprised about that.  
“Um sorry to interupt but you’re missing something outside.” Jonas laughed.  
Isak seemed to remember where he was and stood up quickly before leaving the bathroom to go outside.  
“That’s funny he lets you touch him.” Jonas told Even with a sad smile as this one exited the tub.  
“How so?”  
“Nobody touches him.” The man said sadly. “Not even his best friend.”  
Even felt a mix of confusion and sadness as the dark haired man left the room. He feared Isak had more thing to hide than he let think.  
The man followed quickly and reached the garden where music was playing loudly. People were smoking and getting drunk on the grass and in the pool was two guys, one on the other’s shoulders, telling shitty jokes. Even spotted Isak next to his friends but told them no words.  
“Are you okay?” He asked the cute blond, sitting next to him.  
Isak jumped out a but before he forced himself to smile. “Oh yeah. Are you?”  
Even nodded, not able to look away from that adorable face lightened up by little lights all around the garden.  
“I’d love to kiss you again.” Isak whispered, barely audible, but the other caught that.  
“But?”  
Their eyes locked. “I don’t want people to know I’m…”  
“What?” Even raised his eyebrows. “Gay?”  
The green eyed boy sighed and hid his face on his knees.  
“Isak?”  
He didn't move.  
Even was going to rub the boy’s neck when he remembered Jonas’s words. That’s funny he let you touch him, nobody touches him. Well he let Even touch him so he must trust in him a little, right?  
The boy flinched slightly when Even let his fingers run down his nape.  
“There’s no shame in being gay, you know?”  
Isak looked up at the man with tears in his eyes and that was by far the saddest thing ever. That’s the moment Magnus decided to jump in the pool, sending water all around him. He swam back to the surface and turned to his friends.  
“Come on Isak, join us!”  
All colours left the younger’s face as he shook his head.  
“Alright, I’m coming to get you then.” Magnus smiled and exited the pool. Isak went livid and he thought he was going to pass out. He took a step back, terrified and grabbed Even’s arm tightly. Jonas and Even must’ve understand how bad it was because the dark haired man stood up to stop Magnus. He whispered something to his ear and Even wished he knew what it was. Isak was still holding his arm as if his life was depending on it.  
“Isak?” He asked.  
The younger seemed to register what was happening all at once and instantly let go of his arm before running away. Even ran after him, freaking out internally because heck, he didn't get what was going on!  
“Isak!” Even called, running after the cute second year running out to the street. He managed to grab his wrist and felt him tensed before Isak turned to him, tears running down his face.  
“Isak, what’s going on?” Even asked, so fucking lost.  
Isak pressed his body against the other’s chest, feeling the unfamiliar need to be held and Even instantly did.  
“What’s going on?” He repeated, quietly.  
Isak didn't reply, instead, he buried himself deeper against the man, smelling his perfume. He knew Even, the gorgeous Even, didn't wanna know anything about his shits so he stayed quiet.  
“Is it okay if I’m taking you to my place?”  
Isak only nodded, too tired to speak. They drove for about ten minutes before they entered a big flat. It was pretty messy but very representative of the guy who lived there.  
“Do you wanna drink something?” Even asked. “Or eat?”  
Isak shook his head. “I’m so, so sorry for tonight.”  
“Hey, it’s alright.” He smiled sadly, caressing the other’s cheeks softly. “It happens.”  
Isak smiled slightly before pressing his forehead against Even’s. “My father tried to drown me. Twice.”  
“What?” Even asked, as if he heard it wrong.  
“My father tried to drown me twice” Isak repeated, eyes closed. “Now I'm scared of water. He sent me to the hospital a few times, told me how of a useless piece of shit I was and how no one would love me. If my mother knew I was gay, she’d burn me alive.”  
Isak opened his eyes again to see Even cry silently, tears falling down his cheeks.  
“And now I made you cry.” The younger whispered.  
“No fuck, no. You didn't make me cry I’m just...fuck...I’m going to kill your parents! They had no right to do what they did!” Even said, foreheads against Isak’s.  
“Please don't tell anyone.”  
“I won’t.” He whispered, caressing the other’s cheek softly. “Jonas knows?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay” Even breathed out, pretty shaken by what he just heard. He wanted to find Isak’s father and rip his lungs out of his chest. Nobody had rights to hurt Isak. “How about we go to bed?”  
Isak nodded tiredly and the blue eyed man went on his knees to removed his shoes.  
“That’s not exactly what I had in mind earlier.” Isak whispered with a smile. “You getting on your knees to remove my shoes.”  
A chuckle escaped Even and he stood up again to kiss his lover softly. They removed their clothes and climbed in the bed. Isak was too tired to feel embarrassed about his nakedness. He fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, which was pretty unusual. He did woke up during the night though. It must’ve been around three. Isak opened his eyes to see Even sleeping on his back. Fuck, he was gorgeous! Was he even real?! Isak briefly brushed over the man shoulder to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He wasn't.  
“Isy?” Even looked down with tired eyes.  
“Sorry I didn't wanna wake you up.” Isak blushed.  
“Is something wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?”  
“Oh um” He blushed even more.”I do insomnia, four hours is the best I can have.”  
The man’s eyes opened widely. “Oh shit. Have you seen someone about that?”  
“Ja, but the pills don't work.”  
“Shit I’m sorry..Is there something I can do?”  
“Sleep.”  
“No, I’m not leaving you awake while I’m sleeping.” Even frowned, giving him an adorable look.  
“I’ll try to sleep too, okay?” Isak said, even though he knew perfectly well he wouldn't get any more sleep.  
“Alright then.” The other smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around the younger.  
Oddly, Isak felt safe. He knew he shouldn’t because that’ll bring him only pain but right now, nothing mattered. It was him and Even, tangled in the sheet at three am. It almost made him forget how fucked up he was. He knew he couldn’t sleep so instead, he opened his eyes and looked at the man sleeping next to him. Even was so bloody perfect. Everything was beautiful about him. Plus, he said Isak was beautiful and hot, right? And it clearly wasn't just to get in his pant because sure, they were in a bed but that’s not like they’d done anything sexual. The younger sent a text to Jonas to tell him everything was fine, that he was sorry for tonight and that he was with Even.  
He actually really was sorry for tonight. He never freaked out like this in front of people. The night seemed to last forever but at least, he could look at the beautiful man sleeping peacefully next to him. Isak didn't move a bit, he was on his side, his eyes on the other’s flawless face. But then, an alarm rang. Isak didn't move because first, that wasn't his and then, he didn't know where it was.  
Even started moving and opened his eyes, immediately meeting Isak.  
“Halla” He smiled slightly, this alarm still ringing. “You didn't sleep, did you?”  
“It’s alright, I had a nice view.” Isak smiled.  
The look that Even sent him was enough to make the younger flush.  
“My God, you’re adorable.” Even smiled brightly and pressed his lips against Isak’s. The kiss was soft as they hands wandered on the other’s body, looking for the warmth of the skin. Even groaned and finally turned his alarm off before kissing his lover again.  
“What would you parents say about us?” Isak asked, unsure.  
The blue eyed man kissed him again briefly before he smiled. “They’d love you for sure.”  
Isak nodded, blushing.  
“Fuck, why are you so cute?” Even laughed, his hands holding Isak’s heated cheeks as he giggled. “You know Isak, I never felt something quite like this before”.  
The blond pressed his forehead against the other man’s. “Neither did I.”  
Fuck, they were both screwed.  
The ten next minutes turned into a making out session until Isak said they’d better get ready for school.  
“Do you feel better? Than yesterday?” Even asked with something sad in his voice as he made breakfast.  
“Yeah...I’m sorry about that” Isak looked down in shame. “It won't happen again, I promise.”  
“What? No! I mean you have every right to freak out or cry, you’ve been through hell!”  
Isak kept his eyes on his laps. “D-Don’t worry, now I’m fine.”  
“Why are you lying?”  
“I’m not” He frowned, looking up. “I’m sad only when something remind me of that time, like the pool yesterday. You have to stop worrying about me.”  
“I’m afraid I can't do this.” Even smiled and kissed his forehead. “Alright, let’s eat”.  
They started eating the bread with cheeses that Even had made when the younger turned to him.  
“Does this mean...well um like...a-are we dating?”  
“If you want to be my boyfriend, yes of course.” Even smiled with his gorgeous smile.  
“W-Who wouldn't?”  
They shared a kiss once again, each other’s heart beating faster than they should. The men got ready for school, trying not to kiss all the time before they reached the high school. Isak walked to his friends while Even went to his owns.  
“Hei” The younger smiled awkwardly when he saw his three friends. They looked at him sadly but smiled nonetheless.  
“Halla.” Jonas said. “How do you feel?”  
“Good.” Isak scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Listen guys, for yesterday, I really am sorry, I-I guess I was just really tired and I overreacted.”  
“No, it’s alright.” Magnus sighed. “I shouldn't have wanted to force you in the pool.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Isak smiled, trying not to think about it. “So how was the rest of the party? I didn't ruin anything, did I?”  
“Nah, it was pretty nice even though I don't remember everything.”  
“Magnus banged Vilde.” Jonas laughed. Isak himself couldn’t help it and burst into laughing.  
“Vilde?!” He laughed even more.  
They kept talking until the bell rang and the students went to their classes. On his way to biology class, Isak saw Even and when himself saw him, he did that smile and raised his eyebrows. This thing, Isak didn't know how he managed to do that, but it made him wanna get on his knees right away to give the best blowjob ever.  
He reached his class where Sana was already, as usual, and they started working without wasting time. Isak might have slept a bit more than usual, that didn't stop him from being exhausted. The rest of the day passed with no other events. Isak was pretty excited for the Halloween party on Saturday, and he already knew how he was going to dress. He seriously hoped Even would be here.  
That evening, Isak went to bed, wishing Even was here to hold him while he’d try to sleep. That’s crazy how comfortable he felt with Even since he’d just met the guy. But still, he never felt something like this before. He didn't want anyone to touch Even because he was his. Was it love? Probably. But Isak couldn’t give less of a fuck. He had tried to sleep for two hours but nothing. Nothing happened. But then, he received a text.  
Isak was confused about who could possibly send him a text at one am but when he looked at his screen, his heart started beating faster.  
‘Are you asleep? Even xx’  
Isak smiled and quickly answered back.  
‘No, is everything okay?’  
Only a few seconds later, Even replied.  
‘I’m at your front door ;)’  
Wait what? That couldn’t be possible, Even didn't know where the blond lived, right? Isak stood up and walked to the door. He hesitated a second before he opened it slowly. Indeed, the beautiful student was there, his red beanie on his head.  
“Hei.”  
“Hei” Isak replied, disbelief on his face. “How did you find where I lived?”  
“I’m a psychic.”  
“No, seriously.” Isak worried.  
“I asked your friend, Jonas.” Even smiled.  
“Okay...Um wanna come in?”  
The older entered the flat only slightly lightened up.  
“My flatmate is asleep so be quiet.” Isak whispered, locking the front door. “Why aren't you sleeping?”  
“I was. But then I woke up and thought ‘hey, I could go and see Isy since he’s probably not sleeping’.” Even smiled.  
“You shouldn't have done that.” The younger said and Even looked at him confused. Does this mean he doesn’t want to see him?  
“I’m mean I’m g-glad you’re here, I was thinking about you actually. But you shouldn’t have moved, I don't wanna be a burden. You can't constantly worry ab…”  
Even cut him off by pressing his lips against Isak’s, pinning him against the wall. Their tongues fought for dominance and they didn't seem to be able to keep their hands from each other. These were passionate kisses. The kind of kissed that turns Isak on and right now, he bloody was. He gripped Even’s wrist gently and walked to his bedroom. The moment the door closed, their lips met again in a deep, full-of-love kiss. Even removed his beanie and sweater quickly before his hands grabbed his boyfriend’s face to pressed a kiss on his lips. And then his jaw. And his neck. Isak’s heart was throbbing on his chest as Even took his tee shirt off, leaving only his underwear. The man kissed his shoulder quickly and then his pecs, his stomach and finally looked up with a smirk when he reached the thin line of hair above the boxer. Isak was breathing heavily, every cells of his body craving for Even’s touch. A sigh escaped the younger’s lips when he pressed his mouth against the hard cock through the black boxer. Even was determined to please his baby as good as he could. Plus, he was so fucking hot, Even didn't even know what to do with himself. Slowly, he removed the underwear, freeing the hard cock in front of him. His mouth watered at the view. He looked up at Isak who had blushed violently before he grabbed his hips. Isak was breathing quickly, waiting for his lover to do something.  
“Ummm…” Isak moaned loudly when Even licked his whole length. He gripped his shoulder to avoid falling as the older started sucking the tip of his cock. “Urg fuck!”  
Shit. Even wanted to hear than again because Isak’s moans were going straight between his legs. Isak seemed to be the kind of person who is loud in bed and that’s the best thing he could’ve hoped for. He started taking him in his mouth, going further each time. Isak’s eyes closed tightly as a high whine left his mouth. One hand gripped Even’s hair. His very talented mouth sucked him off and then, Even did something with his tongue. Isak threw his head back with the most pornographic moan he had ever done, making Even moan around him.  
“Even” Isan whimpered, his eyes closed tightly and mouth slightly opened.  
The older could come only by the sound of those sinful noises.  
“P-Please...need you…”  
Slowly, Even let go of his cock and stood up to kiss his lover’s perfect lips.  
“Do you know how hot you are, baby?” He whispered as Isak unbelted his jeans and undid his buttons. The blond climbed on the bed quickly, and when Even was finally naked, he joined him. They both moaned when their cocks touched, Even kissing Isak, his length against the blond’s ass.  
“Even please..”  
“What do you want?” The other smirked. The blush on Isak’s cheeks made him understand he wasn't familiar with dirty talk but he didn't give a damn because he could come just by looking at his boyfriend.  
“Please I-I need you.” Isak said in a way that made Even lose it. “Make love to me”.  
Wow. That was better than dirty talk.  
The older started kissing his boyfriend’s neck, drawing bruises on it as his hand caressed his thigh up between his legs. He entered a finger in him, looking closely at Isak who sigh in pleasure. The feeling was just too damn perfect. Even added a second finger, scissoring them deep inside his boyfriend. Isak couldn’t not moan at the feeling. Even himself was painfully hard, mostly because his boyfriend’s obscene sounds. He added a third finger, looking for that spot that’ll make Isak lose it. He buried his fingers deeper until Isak made the highest whimper ever, head threw back in the pillow. There is was. Their breathing were erratic as Even pressed his fingers back on Isak’s prostate.  
“URGH! He whined, nails buried in the older’s shoulder. “Fuck Even!”  
“Can I fuck you now?” The other asked, feeling need paralyzing his brain. Isak was just too damn hot.  
“P-Please.” The blond nodded frenetically.  
Even removed his fingers and poured a generous amount of lubricant on his dick and a condom before he thrusted in his boyfriend slowly.  
They both moaned at the feeling but Even couldn’t compare with Isak’s pornographic noises.  
“You’re good?” Even asked. He didn't even know how he managed to form a sentence at all.  
“Yes, please m-move.”  
“Greedy.” He smiled but gladly complied. He speed his thrusts, going deeper each time and soon, Isak turned into a moaning mess. Even was glad Isak was loud because he couldn’t stand having sex with people who looked like they’d be better in front of their tv instead of in a bed having sex. Plus, Isak was by far the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, and seeing him like this, crying out under him was just too much. Too fucking hot.  
“Urgh Eveeen!” Isak whined loudly, head threw back and nails tracing red marks on his lover’s back. Even pulled out almost completely before slamming back right on Isak’s magic spot.  
“I thought your roommate was sleeping?” He smiled but actually didn't want Isak to stop screaming.  
“I don't ca-ummmm!”  
Even could tell Isak was close because he legs were trembling. He looked so gorgeous, sweating and moaning because of Even. Himself was close to losing it.  
“Evy p-please, I’m gon-umm...gonna cum.”  
“Go on.” The older moaned, thrusting harder. “Cum for me.”  
I didn't take long for Isak to come, screaming in pleasure and probably waking Eskild up. Even came a couple of thrusts later before he kissed Isak, breathless.  
“Jeez” He breathed out. “You’re driving me crazy.”  
Isak simply giggled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. They cleaned themselves up and layed down under the blanket. Even’s arms were wrapped around Isak.  
The blond fell asleep quickly, feeling tired, and didn't see Even looking at him softly, making sure he was sleeping. Isak didn't wake up all night, which was unusual but not unpleasant. When he woke up, it was 6.39am, meaning his alarm would ring in twenty minutes or so. He looked next to him to see Even still asleep, his messy hair falling on his forehead. He smiled without even meaning to because heck, he’ll never have enough of this man. Isak allowed his fingers to play with the curl on Even’s forehead, smiling. Softly, he let a quick peck on the man’s lips. He didn't move. Isak did that again, longer this time. The blue eyed man moved slightly and opened his tired eyes  
“Hei.” Isak smiled.  
“Hi” Even replied with a grin. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I haven’t slept that good in a while actually.”  
“Good.” The older smiled and kissed Isak deeply.  
They got ready for school lazily, stopping every ten second to share a kiss. Fridays were not very busy so the day came to an end pretty fast. Even promised Isak he’d be here for the Halloween party tomorrow. He wanted to do something with Isak tonight but his mother wanted him to come home since he’d been out almost all week.  
Eskild hadn’t thrown a fit at Isak for the noise he made yesterday. He wanted to know everything though, and the younger told him, blushing all the time.  
Once again, Isak couldn’t sleep that night. He slept between 1 and 2.30am. Then, he just couldn’t. He took his pills with no hope of being able to sleep any more. He knew he’d be exhausted tomorrow but he didn't care because at least, he’d see Even. He seriously hoped his costume would please him.  
The night lasted forever, or so Isak thought. At eleven and a half, he joined Jonas and Magnus to the kebab down the street.  
“Who did those hickeys on your neck?” Magnus asked.  
The younger felt his cheeks burning as Jonas burst into laughing. Of course he knew.  
“Um s-some one night stand I’ve met.”  
“I think you can tell him, Isak.” Jonas smiled.  
The younger looked down awkwardly. He really didn't want his friend to hate him because he was gay.  
“Um right it’s my er...my boyfriend.”  
“So you’re together?” My best friend asked, biting in his kebab.  
Isak nodded, cheeks red from embarrassment. He was surprised when Magnus got over excited.  
“OhmyGod! I knew it! What’s his name? How long have you been together? It’s the guy from Chris’s party right?”  
Isak laughed, relieved his friend wasn't judging him.  
“Yeah, that’s him. It’s um..pretty new actually.”  
They kept talking for a moment before they left the kebab. For the rest of the afternoon, they walked around. Smoking and meeting some of their friends. Isak went back to his flat a bit later to get dressed for the Halloween party. He smiled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black skirt and a basic white tee shirt, his dark Vans and most of all, fluffy kitten ears. He had drawn whisks on his cheeks and a dark spot on the tip of his nose.  
There were knocks at the door before Eskild spoke. “Isoush, are you done? I wanna see your costume.”  
“Come in.” The younger one smiled, a bit anxious.  
Eskild entered and a huge grin appeared on his face.  
“Holy freak! You look gorgeous!” The man said, placing his palm against his heart. “Is this for Even?”  
“Mostly.” Isak bit his lips, blushing.  
“He’ll love it! That’s fits you perfectly.”  
“Thank you, Esk.”  
“Anyway, you gotta go if you don’t wanna be late.”  
“Yes, momma.” The younger laughed and grabbed his phone. Shit, he hadn’t thought about that. Where is he going to leave his phone, he doesn’t have pockets. He decided against it and let the phone on his desk.  
“Have fun, Isak.” Eskild said with a smile.  
“I will.”  
With a last smile, Isak left the flat. It was dark here and he regretted not wearing a jacket. But that’d have messed his costume up. The boy was really tired but forced himself not to give in. He apologized when he bumped into a guy but the look the man sent him was terrifying. He was looking at Isak completely with a smirk so the younger decided to walked faster to where the party was. Thanks God, the man didn’t follow him. A couple of minutes later, Isak reached the house where lots of people already were. He spotted his friend on a sofa and sat next to them.  
“Oh my God, Isak” Jonas smiled brightly, looking surprised. “Someone wants to get fucked tonight.”  
“Maybe.” Isak laughed along. Jonas was wearing a Greek God costume, Magnus was a vampire and Mahdi had a girafe kigurumi. “You guys look awesome.”  
“That’s because we’re awesome.” Magnus smiled, eyes reddened by drugs.  
“I never doubted that.” The younger smiled and looked around, hoping he’d see Even. Maybe he wasn’t here yet. Plus, Isak couldn’t even text him, he didn’t have his phone. Fuck. What if something happened to him? That thought just popped in his mind when he saw Even entered and joined his friends. Isak sighed and relief.  
“I’m gonna get a drink, you guys want something?” He asked to his own friends.  
“No thanks.”  
“I’m good.” They replied.  
Isak walked to the kitchen slowly, hoping Even had spotted him by now. He got himself a glass of whisky and turned around. A shy smile appeared on his lips as Even stood at the door frame, devouring Isak with his eyes as if he couldn’t believe he actually got dressed like this.  
“Faen Isak!” He cursed, still staring at the boy. “You’re so fucking hot.”  
Isak looked down with a smile as his cheeks heated violently. “You’re not wearing a costume?”  
“I didn’t have time to think about one.” Even walked at him quickly. “You’re so fucking pretty, kitty.”  
That simple nickname made Isak harden. He cleared his throat awkwardly when a group of girls came in the kitchen to get drinks. Even couldn’t tear his eyes away from his fucking-hot boyfriend, even if he’d had want to.  
“How about dancing?”  
Isak looked up at his lover, smiling. “Dancing sounds good.”  
They went to the dance floor where everyone was drunk already and wouldn’t even notice their presence. The music was good before it changed and Gabrielle started playing. Isak groaned loudly. Even, on the other hand, smiled brightly and started singing the lyrics, looking at Isak as if he was talking to him. “Åh hosianna, Hevenu shalom  
Fem fine frøkner ska aldri dra hjem.”  
Isak rolled his eyes but danced with Even nonetheless.  
“Lyden av noe som slipper oss fri  
Vi har'sje penger men vi eier allting.”  
Isak turned around, back against Even and moved against him. The man grabbed his hips firmly, pressing his crotch again the other’s ass, all of this, still dancing. Isak could feel the hardness against his ass and did his best not to moan at that.  
“Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp  
Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned”  
Even continued, kissing his lover’s neck.  
“Du får alt til å sprenge i kok  
D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med.”  
Isak was on the edge. The hard cock pressed against his ass was enough to drive him crazy and moving his body against his boyfriend’s was the just fucking too much. He wanted to get fucked now.  
“Even?” Isak whispered to his boyfriend’s ear.  
“Yes, kitty?”  
The younger bit his lips, perfectly conscious of the effect it had on his boyfriend. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
“You do?”  
Anxious but horny, Isak took his boyfriend’s hand and made it slip under his skirt. Even harden when he felt, instead of a boxer, a thong on Isak’s butt. Now, the older’s eyes were holding pure lust and he squeezed Isak’s ass, making him squirm.  
“How about we find an empty room?” Isak suggested.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Even grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs, waving between the drunk and high students. They reached the bathroom and Even locked the door behind them before he pinned the green eyed boy against it. He pressed his lips hungrily against his, licking and biting them. He pressed his body closer, feeling Isak’s hardness against his.  
“Lean forward.” Even said, guiding the younger to the sink. Isak did as he told, feeling need through his veins. Quickly, the older pulled his skirt up, exposing his ass.  
“Oh my, look at this.” He smiled and removed the underwear slowly. Isak seemed to have forget his vocabulary and simply gasped or moaned slightly when Even’s hands touched his skin. Suddenly, Even kneeled behind him and Isak briefly wondered what he was doing when he got his answer.  
“OH MY GOD!” Isak cried out as his boyfriend started licking over his hole, fucking him with his tongue. “EVEN FUCK URGH!” He didn’t care if people heard him, this felt so fucking good! Even gripped his hips tightly, burying his tongue deeper in his lover. Isak’s eyes were closed tightly, unlike his mouth, as numerous moans and curses left his lips. Those noises seemed taken straight from a porno, or so Even thought. They were enough to bring him close from coming. Isak’s legs were trembling with pleasure.  
“Stop...or I’m gonna…” He warned but was cut off by his own moan. Even smiled but didn’t stopped, instead, he went deeper, moving his tongue around and inside Isak’s hole. Isak gripped the sink tightly, his knuckles turning white as he felt himself losing it. He cried out loudly as he came on his legs. Even stood up with a smirk and Isak looked at their reflections in the mirror, breathless. He briefly wondered how he managed to keep his whisks and nose untouched. He turned around and kneeled, not bothering to care there was still his cum on his legs. He undid Even’s jeans quicker than ever before and made it fall to his ankles, along with his boxer. Even was so fucking big, but Isak knew he could take it all. With an innocent smile, he looked up at his boyfriend and grabbed the base of his cock before licking the tip very slowly. Without a warning, Isak wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend and took him completely until it touched the back of his throat.  
“Holy fuck!” The older moaned, his hands gripping on Isak’s hair. “Ummm baby…”  
Isak moved his mouth in and out, sucking and licking the cock leaking with precome. Shit, Even tasted so good, how did he do that! The moans Even made were not as loud as Isak’s but they were so beautiful, sinful.  
“Kitty I-I’m gonna come.” Even warned him but Isak kept the rhythm, his hands on the man’s ass. A few seconds later, Even came in his mouth, head threw back as a beautiful sound left his pretty lips. He then looked down at Isak who let go of his cock with a smile.  
“Baby, how comes you’re so good at this?”  
Isak simply shrugged with a smirk. He stood up and put his skirt back properly. Even did the same, putting his boxer and jeans on. When Isak was going to take the red lace pantie, his boyfriend stopped him.  
“No. I like knowing you have no underwear.”  
Isak blushed violently and nodded as Even kept the thong in his jeans pocket.  
“There’s no prettier kitten than you, baby.” Even smiled and kissed him softly, his hand holding his jaw. Isak smiled but kissed him back, eyes closed.  
Suddenly, there were knocks at the door and a girl talked. “Are you done, I need to pee!”  
They both seemed to remember where they were and quickly, they cleaned themselves up and exited the bathroom. The girl outside looked at them oddly before she giggled silently. Oh Lord, everyone’s gonna hear about that. The boys walked back in the living room where people were still dancing or drinking. Isak sat next to Jonas quickly.  
“Hei, where have you been?”  
“Um you don’t wanna know.” Isak laughed. “Do you still have weed?”  
“Sure, wanna hit the bong?”  
Isak nodded.  
“Guys” Jonas told the two others. “Who’s up for a bong?”  
“I’m in.” Magnus laughed and Madhi nodded.  
They all walked to the basement and sat on old sofa and chairs. Music was still playing upstairs but it wasn’t loud here.  
“Isak” Magnus started. “I was wondering…”  
“That’s never a good thing.” Isak cut him off, frowning but smiling.  
“Shut up.” He laughed. “When you two are having sex…” Isak hid his face behind his hands for a second. “...who’s the girl and who’s the guy?”  
“That’s funny you ask because I often ask myself the same thing about you when you have sex: who’s the girl?” Isak replied without even thinking. “But then I remember you don’t have sex.”  
“Ouuuch, burn! Where does this come from?” Jonas laughed frankly, along with Mahdi and Even. That laugh was by far the prettiest thing Isak had ever heard though.  
“You’re an ass.” Magnus said but they knew he wasn’t mad. “That was a real question though.”  
They started smoking, Nas playing upstair.  
“This is good music!” Isak said, looking at his boyfriend.  
“Nas? Really?” He laughed.  
“Shut up, you like Gabrielle!”  
Even laughed once again and gladly accepted the bottle used for the bong. Jonas started talking with Madhi but Isak couldn’t bring himself to listen. His eyes were fixed on his boyfriend. Just before he lightened the bong, he looked at Isak and raised his eyebrows, a smirk on the lips. That’s when Isak remember his pantie was still in his boyfriend’s pocket and he’d better be careful no one sees under his skirt. It didn’t take long for all of them to be high but the youngest was away. Isak couldn’t help but think about his mother. He didn’t hate her but she was too crazy to be close to him. They barely ever texted since he left and he didn’t know why he was thinking about her right now. His father sometimes hit her but the bruises and wounds were not as huge as the ones Isak had. Or so he hoped. He wished his father could get hit by a car or something because his mother didn’t need more pressure. She was insane enough. Last time they saw each other, it was on New Year's eve two years ago. He father had got home completely drunk and spend an hours yelling and hitting Isak. His mother simply stayed in her room but Isak could hear her talking to herself. She was saying ‘Gud’ over and over again. Nights like this one made Isak give up on everything that have a link with God. He didn’t even believe in God.  
“Baby?”  
A hand brushed over his neck and he flinched involuntarily.  
Even was looking at him, worried. “Isak? What’s wrong?”  
The younger forced himself to smile. “Um nothing, I was away, sorry.”  
But his boyfriend wasn’t dumb, he knew there wasn’t ‘nothing’. Isak was thinking about things he wanted to forget, Even could tell. Jonas too, clearly. The blue eyed man made a mental note to go talk to Jonas next week, maybe he could tell him things about Isak.  
“Sure?” Jonas asked, worried.  
“Ja, ja, I just spaced out.” Isak laughed silently. “So what were you talking about?”  
“Magnus and his numerous lovers.” Madhi said with a grin.  
Isak laughed, perfectly conscious of Even’s gaze on him.  
For an hour, they stayed here, talking about everything, criticizing bitches at school and when Jonas started talking about capitalism, Isak stopped listening. Isak started kissing his lover’s neck softly, as this one pretended to be interested. He probably didn’t wanna be rude or something. Isak teased, biting his boyfriend’s earlobe before he whispered to his ear.  
“Jeg vil du skal knull meg hardt og fort.”  
Instantly, Even turned his head to him, clearly surprised before he raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m tired.” Isak told his friends and stood up. “I’m going home.”  
The older stood up along and smiled. “See you later, guys.”  
“Have fun.” Jonas smiled before taking a puff in his join.  
Even followed his lover up the stairs, enjoying how perfect that skirt look on Isak. He didn’t know he had a skirt kink though. They exited the house, immediately welcomed by a chilling wind and more than ever, Isak regretted not taking a jacket. But suddenly, he felt something over his shoulder. That was Even’s jacket.  
“You’re gonna get cold.” Isak frowned.  
“No, I won’t.” Even smiled and took his hand before walking away.  
“Are we going to yours or mine?”  
“Neither.”  
“What?” Isak raised his eyebrows.  
“I booked a room.”  
And with that, Isak smiled shyly. They walked for barely five minutes before they reached the hotel. Quickly, they got the keys and climbed in the elevator. A guy around forty was in the elevator with them and kept glancing at them in a weird way. Isak knew he shouldn’t have dressed like that. He curled himself against Even, feeling awkward. Even knew his boyfriend was embarrassed by his clothes but he shouldn’t be. His boyfriend in these clothes was the hottest thing ever. He was hard just by thinking Isak was wearing a skirt with no underwear under it. He wanted to pin the cutie against the wall and fuck him hard as Isak asked him to. But he couldn’t right now.  
They reached the fifth floor and walked to room 221. The exact moment the door close, Even’s lips were on Isak. A gasp escape the younger’s lips when Even pulled him over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom. Shit. This was hot as heck. Isak fell back on the bed before Even climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. They got rid of their clothes as quickly as possible, too horny to think properly.  
“I need you hard.” Isak whispered, his lips barely five centimeters away from Even’s. The man smiled and started biting his nipple as his hand gripped his butt, earning a loud moan from Isak. The younger sighed in pleasure when his boyfriend entered a finger in him and added a second without wasting time. He started moving them, burying his knuckles deeper in his boyfriend. Isak’s mouth opened when Even brushed over his prostate but no sound came out. Until he did that again.  
“Oh fuck Evy!” He cursed, looking straight at his boyfriend bright blue eyes.  
The man added a third fingers and Isak’s breathing was now erratic. He couldn’t think of anything except Even’s fingers deep inside him.  
“P-Please…”  
“You want my cock? You want it the hard way?”  
“Ja, please.” Isak nodded frenetically, looking at Even’s wide pupils.  
The man removed his fingers quickly before placing himself between Isak’s legs. But then he remembered.  
“Fuck! I forgot the condoms!”  
“I don’t give a fuck, I’m clean!” Isak replied, frustrated.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Fuck Even! You got ten seconds before I’m leaving.”  
The older smiled and kissed his boyfriend before he thrusted in him. Holy mother of God, Isak felt so good like this. Even’s mind was screaming ‘Shit burn all the condom because this feels so good!’. He started moving, his hand pulling Isak’s hair. The younger seemed to enjoy it, closing his eyes tightly as Even hardened the pace. He went deeper and harder each time, turning Isak into a squirming mess. His back would probably had lots of scratches tomorrow. Isak couldn’t even think as Even’s big cock filled him up. That feel so bloody good he wanted the world to hear that. But he also didn’t wanna get complains so he tried not to be noisy. But it was complicated when your boyfriend was pulling your hair while thrusting hard in you.  
“OHFUCK!” Isak threw his head back when Even hit right into that sweet spot in him. The man hit it once again with full strength. The younger buried his nails in his back, unable to even form a sentence. He kept moaning, feeling close every new thrusts. For a few minutes, they kept the rhythm until they were both on the edge. Isak’s legs were shaking in pleasure as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“Even I-I’m so close!” He whined, mouth opened slightly as his boyfriend kept hitting his prostate as hard as possible.  
“Come for me, kitty.”  
That’s all it took for Isak to lose it. With a loud whimper, he came on his stomach and instantly felt Even coming in him with a gorgeous moan. They kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other for months, a real full-of-love kiss. He let himself fall next to his boyfriend.  
“I love you so much.” Even whispered, his forehead against Isak’s. The younger’s heart missed a beat because they’d never told each other what they felt and fuckfuckfuck. He actually was craving for those words.  
“I-I love you too, Oh my God, I love you too so much!” Isak said and started crying really hard. Even seemed completely taken aback.  
“Hey easy, babe. Why are you crying?” He worried, his hands wiping the tears falling from his boyfriend’s eyes. That was by far the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen: Isak crying.  
“I-I didn’t t-think so-someone could a-actually love m-me.”  
“What? Of course people love you!” Even opened his eyes widely, shocked. “Why wouldn’t they? Look at you, you’re adorable as fuck.”  
Isak kept crying and buried his head on his lover’s shoulder who wrapped his arms around him. “Who told you no one would love you?”  
Isak didn’t answer but Even had an idea of who could that be. The boy stopped crying eventually and when the older was going to talk to him again, he noticed he was sleeping. Well, at least Isak was asleep, which was a good point considering how short his nights of sleep were. Even fell asleep quickly but when he woke up again, the bed was empty. He sat up instantly.  
“Isak?” He called, getting worried.  
The door of the bedroom opened and Isak stood there, a boxer on and an empty glass in hand. “Is everything okay?”  
“Um yeah, sorry, I was just wondering where you were.” Even smiled, relieved.  
“Scared I’d be gone?”  
“You have no idea.” The older replied with something sad in the tone.  
That made Isak frowned and he sat next to Even on the bed. “Why would I leave?”  
“I-I don’t know.” Even sighed, looking sad. “You’re gorgeous as fuck, you could find someone better than me and…”  
Isak laughing cut him off. But that wasn’t a small laugh, that was a very, very deep laugh, making him look like he’d gone insane. “Will you shut your beautiful mouth?” He said, still laughing. “I’d never, ever leave you because...well because I’m in love with you. I will never find better! You’re the man of my dream!”  
Even smiled, surprised “Say that again.”  
“Say what? You’re the man of my dream?”  
Even smiled even more before he kissed his boyfriend with passion. They went back to bed quickly and didn’t wake up until late the next morning. They spent the whole day chilling lazily, laying in bed and making out. But it wasn’t unpleasant. Isak went back home around six pm. He didn't do anything special that evening but was pretty excited to see Even again tomorrow. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky. Suddenly, he got a text. That was his mother.  
‘We love you, honey. Be safe. God is watching. Mum.’  
A sigh escaped his lips as he re-read the text.  
That night was endless. Isak didn't sleep at all. He’d tried but didn't manage to. Plus, all those missing hours of sleep were just too much for his body. But the boy forced himself out of the bed at seven the next morning. He got ready for school and got dressed with a blue jeans and a claret sweater. He had bags under his eyes but hope Even wouldn't notice. He knew he would though.  
Isak reached school as rain fell from the sky slowly. His friends were in the corridor in front of the lockers when he found them.  
“Halla.” He smiled tiredly.  
“Wow, you look like shit, Isak!” Magnus said.  
“Takk.” He smiled sadly.  
“Did you sleep?” Jonas frowned.  
“Ja” The younger nodded and tried to open his locker. What do you mean wrong code? Isak tried again but it refused again. Shit.  
“You forgot your code?” Madhi laughed.  
“Looks like I did.”  
“The same code you had for two years now?” Jonas frowned even more.  
Isak sighed and rested his forehead against the locker. “I’ll do without it.”  
Quickly, he left under Jonas’s disbelieving face. Isak would never go to biology without his book.  
At lunch break, Isak was heading to the cafeteria when he felt something dripping from his nose. He pressed his fingers against it and his eyes opened widely when he saw the blood on it. He never had a nosebleed before, why now? He couldn’t think more about that because his head got very dizzy all the sudden.  
“Hei Isak!” Said the cheerful voice of a friend of his a few meters behind him. Was is Magnus? Isak turned around to see his three friends and Even, looking happy until they looked at him. Their eyes opened widely when they saw the blood dripping from the younger’s nose and how pale he was.  
Before they could say something, Isak felt his world getting dark and he fell backward.  
When Even saw Isak’s face, he knew something was so very wrong. But suddenly, Isak lose consciousness and he had to run to him and managed to catch him right before he hit the ground.  
“Isak?!” Even freaked out, looking at the ghostly pale face of his boyfriend. He looked so fragile like this. “We gotta call an ambulance!”  
“He’s gonna murder you if you do that.” Jonas kneeled next to me, himself looking like he was going to break into pieces. “Were you with him yesterday night?”  
“No, but I don't see the link!”  
“He clearly didn't sleep at all. That’s what he needs, sleep. We have to take him home.”  
Even nodded and carried the unconscious form of his boyfriend. He was glad everyone was in the cafeteria and not here. The five of them drove to Isak’s flat, praying God he wasn't actually dying. They layed Isak on the bed and let him sleep. The boys left but Even promised them he’d keep them in touch. At ten pm, Isak was still asleep. He had slept for ten hours straight and Even was really concerned. Maybe he should have brought him to the hospital, even though Isak’d have hated him. Barely ten minutes later, the boy started moving and Even ran at him.  
“Isak?!”  
“Hmm.” The other groaned and opened his eyes. “What happened?”  
“You passed out. Sleep deprivation, Eskild said.”  
“Oh..sorry.” He muttered. “Didn't want to worry you.”  
“Of course you worried me, I’m constantly worrying, remember?”  
“I feel better now. Sleeping helped.” Isak smiled slightly. “Are you okay?”  
“Y-Yeah, now that you’re awake.” Even smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips softly.  
“Good.”  
Even texted the guys to tell them Isak was awake and feeling better. He cooked for him and forced him to finish his plate because hell, that boy eats as much as a bird. They showered together but it actually ended in giving each other blowjobs. Even would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Isak’s moans. He loved every single one of them. He could come only by listening to his boyfriend whining in pleasure. They went to bed a bit late but neither of them cared. Isak even fell asleep.  
The rest of the week was pretty nice for Isak. Since Even stayed at his to sleep, he managed to get proper nights of sleep. Well, ‘proper’ meant five hours max, but it was better than before. Plus, Even was taking care of him all the time. He was just too good to be real. But Even wanted to spoil the boy because he truly deserved it. He deserved the moon.  
On Thursday, the five men were talking in the cafeteria, eating lunch.  
“Have you heard about Noora?” Jonas told Isak. “She’s not with William anymore.”  
“Really?” The younger opened his eyes widely. “So is she going to come back here?”  
“I guess. I promised I’d call her tonight.”  
“Vilde is hosting a party on Wednesday, are you guys coming?” Magnus asked.  
“Someone wants to fuck her.” Jonas laughed and Isak did too. Even didn't miss the laugh Isak made. He loved when Isak laughed and how his eyes would shine.  
“I’ll be there.” Isak smiled. Vilde would kill him if he didn't come around.  
“Cool.” Magnus smiled.  
“Alright, I’ve got class.” Isak stood up and kissed his boyfriend quickly. “See you guys later.”  
Isak was so thankful Even stayed in his flat this week because his presence seemed to help against insomnia. He was still tired and not sleeping as much as he should, but it was better than before. Isak went to French class quickly. The class was really long, even if the teacher was nice. He’s never been good in languages anyway. When class was over, he exited the building and spotted his friends smoking on a bench, inside the court.  
He walked at them but didn't say anything because Magnus was telling some stupid stories he heard a thousand times before. Isak looked at his boyfriend paying full attention on what Magnus was saying, a smile on the lips. Isak himself couldn’t help himself, he smiled along.  
“And bam! She just fell like really hard against me!”  
Even bursted into laughing, showing his perfectly straight teeth. He briefly looked at Isak but double looked when he caught him staring.  
“You’re okay?”  
“Never better.” Isak answered, offering a real smile. “I was appreciating how beautiful my boyfriend is.”  
Even laughed once again. “You should see yourself right now.”  
Isak smiled as Magnus rolled his eyes with a laugh. Jonas ended his phone call and turned to Isak.  
“So, Noora is coming back on Friday.”  
“Okay, good.” Isak smiled. “I missed her.”  
“Same.”  
Magnus started talking again and the youngest looked left at the school gate. But then, his heart felt like it had stopped. His mother. His mother was standing by the gate, looking at him. Isak was too far to see her face properly but she looked tired. Every trace of a smile disappeared from his face as he walked away from the men with a quiet ‘I’ll be right back’. He heard Jonas call him but kept walking to the gate. He kept an expressionless face when he got in front of his mother, leaving two meters between them.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, trying not to sound ruff.  
“We need you home.” She smiled but continued when Isak didn't answer. “Your father is turning crazy.”  
“Oh, so you’ll be two.”  
“Isak, please, it’s important.”  
The boy raised his eyebrows. “Does it look like I give a fuck about him?”  
“Watch your mouth!” His mother frowned. “He’s your father.”  
“No, he’s not. He has never been.” Isak shook his head.  
“God forgave him for what he did...”  
The boy opened his eyes widely as his mouth opened slightly. Wow. “Oh well if God forgave him I guess everything is fine! He can beat us again if he wants, right?!” Isak was getting angry by now. “It doesn’t matter what he did because your non-existent God fucking forgave him! How convenient for him!”  
“Isak..”  
“Stop being so fucking dumb mum! God doesn’t exist, and he doesn’t forgive. You know why? Because He. Doesn’t. Fucking. Exist!”  
“Isak stop!” His mother hissed before her face softened again. “He’ll forgive you too, don't worry.”  
“Probably not. I’m a sinner. Your son is a faggot, he loves cocks!”  
Her eyes opened widely at that news but Isak didn't stay to hear her answer and walked away angrily. He walked down the street to his flat and slammed the door shut behind him. He was glad Eskild wasn't here because he’d have yell ‘for the hundredth time, don't slam the door’.  
Who did his mother think she was?! She had no right to just come in his school like this! Plus, the whole thing had probably gotten Even worried and that was the last thing Isak wanted. Right now, he wanted to put a bullet in his father’s skull. Of course, he wasn't going to. Isak grabbed his phone.  
‘Come to my flat, please.’ he texted Even. Almost instantly came the answer. ‘On my way already…<3’  
Isak removed his shoes angrily. He knew a way of taking the anger away without hurting anyone but he needed Even for that. A few minutes later, Isak heard knocks at the door and went to answer quickly, still angry.  
“Isy? Are you okay? I…”  
Isak cut him off by pressing his lips hardly against Even’s and grabbed his sleeves to drag him inside. He dragged him to his bedroom, an angry frown on his eyebrows.  
“Isak, what are you…”  
“Shut the fuck up.” The younger said.  
“Okay...?”  
Isak removed Even’s clothes quickly before he pushed him on the bed. His own clothes fell on the floor before he climbed on top of his boyfriend. He kissed him roughly but with a certain softness. The other man grabbed his cheeks and deepened the kiss. He didn't understand what the fuck was going on but if this was helping Isak, then alright. Fine by him.  
Suddenly, Isak impaled himself on his lover’s cock without any prep and moaned at the feeling.  
“Fuck Isak! Warn me nex…”  
The younger cut him off by kissing him and started riding him, his hips moving on Even’s length. Isak might be pissed, he was still horny and still...well Isak. So he moaned. He moaned, not bothering to care if someone could hear him. Even’s hands were on his hips as he gave harder moves, making both of them moan at the feeling. He moved slightly and when he buried Even’s dick back inside him, a whine escaped his mouth. He’d found his prostate. Isak gave another hard move on that exact same spot and his legs started trembling as loud cries left his lips. He kept the rhythm, feeling pleasure spreading through his veins like fire.  
“Isy...I’m close..” Even moaned, his hands holding Isak’s hips so tightly they’d probably bruise.  
“Me too.”  
The younger moved faster and a few seconds later, he came with a whimper, head threw back as Even came inside him. Exhausted, he let himself fall next to his lover.  
“So...um...when you’re angry, you have sex?”  
Isak looked up at Even and that beautiful, flawless face looking at him was just too much. He laughed frankly.  
“That sums up pretty well.”  
“Oh um okay...well it’s fine by me, I guess?” Even laughed along and kissed Isak briefly. “Wanna talk about what happened?”  
Isak sighed and looked back at the ceiling. “Do you believe in God?”  
“No. Why?”  
“My mother does. So much. She thinks the world is ending. She said...She said ‘God had forgave my father for what he did’, so basically, we should just pretend he’d never beaten me up nor broke my arm twice, and two of my ribs, performing my lungs and caused multiple concussions. Same goes for the times he wanted to teach me a lesson and would hold me under the surface of the water in the tub. It has no importance anymore, since God forgave him.”  
Isak looked back at Even to see he was crying. Like really crying.  
“I’m such a bad boyfriend. I only bring you my sadness and see, now you’re crying.” Isak whispered.  
“No!” Even wiped the tears away quickly. “I’m not crying because of you but because of the asshole who did that to you. You're the best boyfriend I could ever have, don't ever doubt that.”  
They kissed for a few seconds before Isak apologized.  
“Sorry for telling you to shut up earlier.”  
Even smiled even though his eyes were reddened by tears. “I’ll never, ever let someone hurt you again, okay? I promise.”  
Isak smiled and pressed his lips back against his wonderful boyfriend’s.  
“I’m so in love you you, Even Bech Næsheim.”  
“So am I, Isak… wait, you never told me your last name.” Even frowned.  
“Valtersen.” Isak smiled.  
“So am I, Isak Valtersen.”  
Their noses touched for a few second before they shared a kiss full of love.  
‘I am looking at him, and he’s so beautiful’.  
_________________________________  
Isak didn't understand how, as weeks passed by, he constantly fell in love even more with his boyfriend. His insomnia got better with Even by his side, but sadly not every night. Not tonight at least. It was the 22nd of December and everyone was very excited for Christmas. Isak had already bought a present for the blue eyed man, and he really hoped he’d like it. I was a ring with a sentence carved inside. ‘The man of my dream’. It was a bit cliché but Isak couldn’t give less of a damn.  
But tonight, Isak couldn’t sleep. There was a reason though. The boy had learned earlier in the evening, when Even was cooking in the kitchen, that he was going to have a baby. He was two month pregnant. He first cried, then he laughed, and then he cried again. He didn't know if he should be sad or happy. Isak was happy for having a baby, but he was sad because...if Even didn't want the baby, he’d rather get rid of it than losing Even. Still, a couple of weeks ago, Even started talking about getting married. It wasn't a proposal it was just...mentioning a potential future wedding.  
Isak smiled when he remembered his boyfriend’s words: “We’ll serve mini burgers for our wedding”. The whole wedding thing made Isak a bit more confident for telling the other man. He had been sick every morning this week but was happy Even didn't notice. Isak was now unable to eat apple without throwing up. He hoped it’d be only apples because if he couldn’t eat kebab or ice cream, he’d just cry.  
“Isy?”  
Isak looked on his left to see a tired Even, looking at him. “Hei.”  
“Insomnia again?”  
“Nah” Isak lied. “I just had a nightmare.”  
“You’re a very bad liar.”  
“Me? Liar?” Isak tried to be serious but ended up with a grin on his face. “Alright, yes, maybe but it’s alright.”  
“I wish there was something I could do.” Even sighed and kissed his boyfriend softly.  
“See?” The younger smiled. “You’re helping.”  
“Am I?”  
“Definitely.” Isak smiled and pressed his lips against his lover’s. Then, he pleased his head on the other’s shoulder, hoping Even would fall asleep. He played with Isak’s hair before falling asleep.  
The next two days were painfully stressful for Isak because he had planned on telling Even after he’d have give him his Christmas present. Even was no fool, he had noticed the anxiousness of his boyfriend and hoped it had nothing to do with his parents or his insomnia. He had tried to talk to Isak about that but each times, the younger would change the subject. So Even went to talk to Jonas about it and was glad the other had noticed too.  
On Christmas Eve, Isak had that weird knot in his stomach. The Christmas party was here, in Isak, Noora, Lin and Eskild’s flat. His friends were making dinner or hanging Christmas stuff on the walls. Isak tried not to look anxious and stood by the kitchen door frame, looking at his handsome boyfriend talking with Noora while cooking.  
“Halla.” Even smiled when he noticed his boyfriend at the door.  
“Halla.” The other smiled.  
The older get a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken from the pan and walked to Isak. “Try and tell me what you think.”  
But right now, the only mention of food made the younger want to vomit.  
“Um I just brushed my teeth” He smiled sadly, which wasn’t a lie since he had thrown up ten minutes ago and just brushed his teeth. “it’s gonna taste disgusting.”  
“You’re missing something.” Even laughed and ate the piece of chicken.  
“I don’t doubt that.”  
“Isak, can we talk?” Noora smiled, walking to the younger.  
He looked at her, smiling but confused. “Um yeah, okay.”  
They walked further where no one could hear they and the girl turned to her friend, worried.  
“You’ve been acting strange lately, is everything okay?”  
“Y-Yeah, of course.”  
“Isak.” She said gravely. “Does it have something to do with Even? He talked to me about you and he’s afraid he did something wrong.”  
“What?! No! Of course not! He didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“Then what is it?”  
“I…” Isak sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, look, it’s not really important but I have to tell Even first before I tell you, sorry.”  
“You’re not leaving him, are you?” She looked at him oddly.  
“No! Of course not! I love him!”  
She sighed in relief and nodded. “Okay so it’s m…” She cut herself off. “Oh…” The woman seemed to think for a brief moment before she smiled. She had gotten it. “Isak, are you pre…”  
“Shhhh!” He cut her off, looking around, worried.  
A huge smile appeared on her face and she whispered. “You’re having a baby?”  
Isak hid his face behind his face and took a deep breath before he nodded.  
“Oh my God!” Noora smiled even more, if possible.  
“But please, don’t tell anyone just yet.” Isak whispered.  
“I promise.” She smiled. “Even’s gonna be so happy!”  
“You think so?” Isak bit his lips, worried.  
“Of course! Look how much he loves you!”  
Isak hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. “Thank you, Noora.”  
She was going to hug him when she remember he didn’t like contact. “I’m so happy for you two.”  
The younger smiled, kind of relieved for having shared his secret with someone.  
Noora went to the living room with everybody else as Isak walked to the kitchen where Even was still cooking, back at him, singing Gabrielle.  
Isak smiled and hugged his boyfriend’s back.  
“Always Gabrielle.” He giggled.  
His boyfriend laughed and was going to turn around but Isak didn’t let go of him. Instead, he held him tightly against him and buried his head on his shoulder.  
“Isy?”  
“Please, don’t ever leave me.” The younger said, barely audible.  
“Why would I leave you?” Even frowned, finally turning around. He hugged the younger tightly against him. “What are you hiding from me, Isak?”  
Before he could answer, Eskild entered the kitchen happily. “Come on, the two lovers, it’s time to eat.”  
Isak forced himself to smile and left the kitchen without turning around, not wanting to see Even’s disappointed face. He sat behind the table with the others and soon enough, Even sat next to him without a word. They started to eat as everyone talked loudly, laughing to Magnus and Jonas’s crazy stories. Isak felt good but he wasn’t hungry at all, so he barely ate. Even noticed but didn’t say a word, not wanting to start an argument on Christmas Eve.  
The rest of the party was pretty hilarious and around three, they all left. Isak decided to tell Even tonight instead of tomorrow since Noora told him Even was blaming himself for Isak’s behavior. He hated the idea of Even being sad because of him.  
“Evy?” The younger said, sitting on the edge of the bed. His boyfriend looked at him, closing the door. “Can we talk?”  
Even seemed very worried. “Please don’t break up with me on Christmas.”  
Isak smiled “I’m not leaving you, dumbass.”  
The older nodded and sat next to his boyfriend. “Are you gonna tell me why you’ve been...away...lately?”  
Isak nodded.  
“You cheated on me?”  
“What?! No!” Isak stared at his boyfriend as if he couldn’t actually believe he just asked him that. “No, it has nothing to do with you or us, or...well kinda, but that’s like...Oh Gosh” He took a deep breath and looked down at his laps. “Okay...er...I-I’m pregnant.”  
“What?” Even opened widely and Isak freaked out.  
“But if y-you d-don’t wanna keep it, it’s fine. I-I mean I’d rather lose it than you. P-Please don’t hate me.” Isak said. He hadn’t even noticed he had started crying.  
“Isak, love.” Even laughed, a huge grin on his face before he kissed Isak, tears in his eyes. “You’re pregnant!”  
“Are you happy with that?” Isak whispered as Even wiped the tears away from his face.  
His boyfriend was looking at him, looking like he was going to burst into tears.  
“If I’m happy? I’m the happiest man on earth!”  
Isak started crying and hugged the other, feeling a rush of relief through his body.  
“I’m so sorry” Isak whispered. “I didn’t make you feel like you had done something wrong. I just...I guess I was scared.”  
“It’s alright, love. I’m just relieved you’re not leaving me.” He giggled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, and nose, and cheeks, and forehead. “We’re having a baby.”  
“We’re having a baby.” Isak repeated.  
“How comes I haven’t notice?” Even suddenly frowned. “I’d make a very bad detective.”  
Isak laughed frankly before he removed his sweater slowly. Bare chest, he could easily see the small bump on the youngest’s stomach. Even’s eyes opened widely and slipped on the floor between Isak’s legs to kiss his stomach softly. A bright smile appeared on his lips as he looked up again.  
“There’s a baby in your belly!” He said happily, his hand caressing Isak’s stomach.  
The younger sighed deeply, smiling. “Gosh, I felt so good now that you know about that.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“I’m scared though…” Isak whispered.  
“Why?”  
“I...I don’t want you to leave me when I’ll be...huge.”  
Even laughed but when Isak looked at him, serious, he bit his lips. “Baby, you’re gonna be beautiful. I’ll never, ever leave you, you know that right?”  
Isak smiled sadly.  
“Oh Lord, you’re gonna be so gorgeous, pregnant with our baby.” Even continued, laying the younger on the bed before he climbed on top of him. “Even though you’re already gorgeous as fuck, Isy.”  
The man started kissing Isak’s collar bones and a moan escaped the younger’s lips when Even bit the sensitive flesh on his pec. Slowly, the blue eyed man drawing kisses down Isak’s stomach until he reached the waistband of the white boxer under the jeans. Isak started breathing quickly as his boyfriend undid his jeans and took it off. Even smiled at the view under him. Isak was already so hard and himself couldn’t not be as he looked at his boyfriend, almost naked. Quickly, Isak’s boxer was off and the older wasted no time in sucking his tip. Funny how Isak could lose it in a second. When he felt Even’s tongue around him, he whined and pulled his boyfriend’s hair slightly. Isak couldn’t have stopped the loud whimper from leaving his mouth as Even took him in his mouth, sucking and licking the hard length. He hoped Eskild, Lin and Noora wouldn’t hear that but...well they probably would. This was just too good. Even’s mouth sucked him off as his lips depended on it and the way he would look up at him while doing it, his eyes holding lust and desire: it was just too much.  
“P-Please...Evy I n-need you..”  
Even stopped and climbed on top of him with a smirk. “Want me to fuck you?”  
“Ja! I need you hard in me.” Isak breathed out, Even’s lips close to his. His boyfriend removed his own jeans and boxer before he climbed back on the bed, between Isak’s legs that he opened with his burning hands. The youngest was horny as hell, he just wanted Even to fuck him hard against the mattress, right now.  
“Prep?”  
Isak shook his head and Even smiled even more before he kissed him. Quickly but carefully, Even thrusted inside his lover, moaning at the warmth all around his dick. Plus, the sounds Isak made were just too much for him not to get crazy in lust. He started moving slowly, looking closely at his boyfriend’s face, how gorgeous he looked with his eyes half closed and his mouth opened with pleasure. Isak’s fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling them harder every time Even hit the right spot. The older wished he could do that all his life, fuck Isak until he can’t even talk, until his legs shake from pleasure and the only sounds are the cries coming from his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Even I-I...URGH!” Isak whimpered, pulling Even’s hair even more. “I’m close.”  
Even hardened his pace, hitting in the boy’s prostate each time. He pulled him into a messy kiss as Isak closed his eyes tightly, close from coming. Only a few seconds later, he came, head buried in Even’s shoulder and his fingers pulling his hair. The older only had to look at that to come along inside his lover. They smiled tiredly but happy with everything that had just happened.  
Even let himself fall next to the love of his life, breathless. He looked up at him to meet the green eyes staring at him too.  
“I am looking at him” Isak smiled, quoting the perks of being a wallflower. “And he’s so beautiful.”  
Even made a real smile, showing his perfect teeth and Isak’s heart melted a little more.  
“What is this from?”  
Isak simply kissed his boyfriend and rested his forehead against his. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Even said, holding Isak close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the (probably) numerous mistakes, once again, english isn't my first language.  
> Reviews and kudos are gladly appreciated. (So are hugs)  
> Love you all! <3


End file.
